extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Barask
Barask is an Earth-like planet inhabited by numerous species. It's dominant species were the Barask-hi, until the planet was later invaded by the Vartoc. Information The planet was larger than Earth, but with a similar atmosphere and also with different seasons. Depending on the area of the planet, the season could either be two seasons (wet and dry) or four seasons (spring, summer, autumn, winter). Unpolluted by technology or scientific 'waste', the planet was still classed as been 'pure'. Species Information It's dominant species - The Barask-hi - looked like human-reptilian hybrids and wore simple clothing to cover themselves (having made it from the materials available to them. The species was divided in different family 'clans' - all of whom roamed a different territory. Despite been in clans, there was a reasonable peace between the groups (with the occasional conflict given the right conditions or time of year). During times of hardship, clans would join together into 'super-clans' to help each other survive. Although each clan would be most used to living in a certain area, they all showed the ability to adapt to the changing seasons. The Barask'hi had several unique traits, including been able to camouflage themselves very effectively. They could also exhale a fast-acting paralyzing gas from their lungs when hunting to successfully bring down prey bigger and/or stronger than them. The gas was also flammable, which made it useful for starting fires. Their eyesight was equally as effective at night as it was during the day, while their other senses were heightened to help them to hunt or sense potential danger. In some cases, they could detach parts of their body - which they could quickly grow back in a matter of hours. They could also secrete a pheromone that would deaden their scent - making them almost invisible. In terms of their lifestyles, the Barask'hi were spiritually evolved - sharing a connection with their world - while their society was best comparable to the Native Americans on Earth but with a greater equality within the families. Their spirituality had enabled the clans to develop psychic powers - which they amplified and manifested using crystals found on their planet. The Alphas (leaders) of each clan - both male and female - possessed wings that would easily allow them to soar over thousands of kilometers in search of food or a new home. The eldest youngsters who were old enough would also grow their own wings and would either assume control of the family clan when the time was right, or leave and start a clan of their own. The planet was later invaded by the Vartoc - an reptile/insectoid race who were technologically advanced but who would be compared to religious fanatics: viewing other races different from them as inferior and sinful for worshiping 'false deities'. After landing on the planet, they quickly made their presence known by making several bases across the world, destroying forests, killing the native wildlife and attacking the tribes - taking the males to be sold as slaves in exchange for the produce on other worlds. Category:DeltaSquad5's Content Category:Original Content Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Images of Locations Category:Marked for Deletion Category:Candidates for deletion